Mais Que Inaceitável
by Ju Trajano
Summary: Pois, em meio as férias deles, havia coisas inaceitáveis / NaruSasu / Yaoi / Prêmio da Sly, ganhadora do 1º Lugar do Concurso ComemorArte


**Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos****.**

_Mais Que Inaceitável_

Férias de verão. Rio de Janeiro. Brasil. Mesmo em um calor de mais de 40º, os dois shinobis em férias não parar de discutir. Qualquer um que os visse, consideraria que os dois eram amigos tendo uma discussão por um assunto banal.

O assunto era, realmente, banal; mas a parte do "amigos" era totalmente errada. Desde que Sasuke voltou para Konoha, ele e Naruto se aproximaram muito rapidamente. Ninguém se importou no começo – nem eles mesmo –, pois os dois sempre foram melhores amigos. Porém, aos poucos os dois perceberam que tudo o que os aproximou era muito mais do que amizade. Naruto, com a cabeça mais aberta, percebeu e aceitou rapidamente que estava apaixonado pelo melhor amigo. Já Sasuke demorou mais a aceitar. Mas, por fim, acabou com a relutância e admitiu a paixão pelo "dobe". E, com um empurrão de Sakura, Naruto se declarou para o melhor amigo. Sasuke, mesmo gostando do ninja, relutou a aceitar os sentimentos de seu melhor amigo.

Enfim, ao passar toda a relutância inicial e eles admitirem serem um casal peculiar, eles tiraram merecidas férias e viajaram para o Brasil.

O assunto banal era sobre coisas inaceitáveis

– É mais que inaceitável, dobe! – Sasuke dizia, em tom de voz ainda calmo – Coloridos não são rock!

– Claro que podem, teme! – Naruto já gritava. – Cine, por exemplo, é um ótimo rock.

– Está maluco? – Sasuke se olhou para Naruto, adentrando o hotel. – Cine é uma bandinha colorida, igual Restart. Não é rock. Aquilo nem tem gênero. E é muito ruim. Um cara cantando que a garota é radical. Não tem nenhuma garota radical assim.

– Mentira! – Naruto gritou enquanto entrava no hotel.

Eles pegaram a chave do quarto em que estavam e seguiram até o elevador. O quarto do hotel era azul claro com a roupa de cama branca. Tinha uma saleta, uma cama de casal e um banheiro. Simples, mas ao mesmo tempo requintado.

– Só falta você dizer que aquela rodinha de pagode que estávamos ontem a noite é música. – Sasuke comentou rolando os olhos.

– Pagode é um estilo musical muito bom, para o seu governo. – Naruto disse sentando na cama.

– É mais que inaceitável pagode ser considerado música! Aquele cavaquinho e pandeiro. São totalmente sem graça e sem nível algum. – Sasuke sentou–se ao lado dele, tirando os tênis. – E aquele homem estava te olhando muito ontem.

– Ele só estava tocando. – Naruto disse – Para de paranóia, Sasuke.

– Eu não gosto disso. – Sasuke suspirou, deitando – Era para ser as nossas férias de verão e essa roda de pagode arruinou tudo.

– Sasuke, é só por isso que você odeia pagode? – Naruto perguntou, malicioso.

Sasuke, antes de responder, deitou–se na cama de casal e Naruto deitou–se ao seu lado, abraçando–o.

– Eu odeio o Brasil. – Sasuke respondeu, deixando ser abraçado.

– Por que? – Naruto perguntou.

– Só pelo fato de que o brasileiro é omisso para a maioria das coisas, mas, para dar em cima do homem dos outros, não é nada omisso. – ele comentou friamente.

– O que é omisso? – Naruto perguntou coçando a cabeça.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Esquece, dobe. – Sasuke fechou os olhos.

Após alguns segundos, Naruto sentou–se correndo na cama, gritando:

– Espera aí! Você disse que eu sou seu homem!

Sasuke se sentou, sentindo a cabeça dar uma pontada pela gritaria do loiro ao seu lado.

– Pare de falar como se você não fosse! Você sabe que é. – Sasuke disse.

– Mas você nunca me pediu pra ser. – Naruto contestou.

– Como se eu precisasse pedir. – Sasuke disse, deitando. – Agora vem aqui.

Naruto se deitou ao lado dele e Sasuke se colocou em cima do loiro e beijou–o.

Os dois andavam pela orla de Copacabana, quando Naruto voltou com a discussão encerrada dias antes.

– Sabe o que é mais que inaceitável para mim, Sasuke?

– O que foi dessa vez? – Sasuke perguntou revirando os olhos.

– Esse tal de Trakinas ter ficado menos gostoso. – Naruto disse encabulado.

– O que é mais que inaceitável pra muito adolescente brasileiro é o fato de que eles não têm grana para comprarem um X–Box. – Sasuke disse, pensativo – E, na realidade, eu não gosto de Trakinas. – Sasuke cortou o assunto, tirando a camisa e correndo para o mar, com Naruto seguindo–o.

**fim**

**xxx**

Oi! Esse é o prêmio de 1º lugar do Concurso ComemorArte, para a Sly.

Só para esclarecer: eu não tenho NADA contra bandinhas coloridas, nem nada contra o Cine (estou até ouvindo uma música deles agora). Também não tenho nada contra pagode, até ouço as vezes. Tudo o que eu escrevi foi para dar humor a na história. Nada a ver com o preconceito, sério.

Bem, só para completar: não me peçam mais yaoi, por favor! Já está sendo difícil demais fazer os dos prêmios do concurso (são 4, no total).

Espero que a Sly tenha gostado. Eu achei terrível.

Ja ne


End file.
